


Predators in Whiterun

by adepressedmeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: A vampire dumner is relaxing in Whiterun looking for someone to spend the night with. Thankfully for her, a twin pair of werewolves sense her.
Relationships: Farkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Predators in Whiterun

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith is not the dovahkiin, just a vampire who is hungry for something other than blood

Vilkas and Farkas had spent their day training at Jorrvaskr until they could barely lift their arms up. They made their way to the Bannered Mare for drinks. The cool night air breezing by and picking up locks of their black, shoulder-length hair. The both of them looked forward to some honey mead and the possibility of a tumble with a tavern whore, but those ideas were cut short when they entered the inn and picked up the scent of another predator. 

The werewolves began to search the room with their eyes and noses, they would not allow a threat to stay in Whiterun. It was not another werewolf they sensed, although neither of the men could place the scent. 

The other predator sensed them too, as they entered. She was a dunmer with a big, bloody secret. She took a deep sip of her mead, her red eyes looking over the rim of the tankard. Truthfully, she had no plans on feasting on any citizens here because she wasn’t hungry, but if the two wolves she caught wind of tried to fight her she may need the added strength to recover from their fight. 

Vilkas spotted her, a dark elf wearing a hood and a cloak covering her armor. At the moment he could only see her bright red eyes. He patted Farkas’ arm to get his attention and led him over to her table. She was sitting in the corner, keeping to herself. They pulled up chairs and began to question her. 

“What are you and what are you doing here?” Vilkas demanded in a low voice as to not alert the other patrons to something suspicious. 

“Demanding are we, pup?” She replied with an unnerving smile, “I could ask you the same.” 

“We live here,” Farkas grunted, “Now answer us.” 

“Hm,” the dumner put down her empty tankard, “Buy a lady a drink first?” 

“Fine,” Vilkas signaled a wench with a raised hand. A blonde woman came to them, putting down three tankards of mead and taking the money Vilkas handed her. She winked at the Nord, but his attention was elsewhere. 

“I am Lilith,” she took a few sips of the drink, “and who might you two men be?” 

“I am Farkas and this is my twin brother Vilkas,” Farkas replied, much to Vilkas’ dismay. 

“Twins?” She raised a brow, “But you two are so different. Farkas, you are much too trusting and Vilkas here is so demanding. It would be wise to make up identities when faced with another predator.” 

Farkas looked down, ashamed. Vilkas glared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the woman in front of them, “Now, what are you?” 

“I am a loyal servant of Molag Bal, Children of Hircine,” Lilith smiled. 

“Blood-sucker,” Vilkas sighed, “What are your intentions here in Whiterun?” 

“You seem unnerved by my eyes,” Lilith commented at Vilkas’ shifting in his seat each time he met her gaze, “perhaps your wolf is interested in me.” 

“Not likely,” Vilkas replied, “Now what are you planning here?” 

“Nothing really. I’m not hungry if that’s what you’re worried about,” she looked Farkas up and down, “At least not for blood.” 

Farkas gulped, his wolf sensing some pleasure roll from her loins. He had never seen a vampire in the flesh, he hadn’t expected them to look so...alluring. 

“Keep you filthy magic away from my brother,” Vilkas accused her of forcing an alluring spell. 

“I used no magic,” Lilith pulled back her hood and shrugged off her cloak, exposing her outfit to them. It was a type of leather armor, red and black. Her bust was pushed up by a corset ribbed with bone until her breast nearly spilt out over the dark fabric under it. “I don’t need it,” she winked at him. 

Farkas couldn’t stop himself from looking at her body. She was petite, but very curvy just the same. Her breasts were the same size as the Nord woman server’s, and she was much larger of a frame than the elf before them. Lilith leaned back in her chair a bit, crossing her legs to showcase the black leather boots that rode up to her knees. Her thighs were bare, her ass being covered only by the end of her black tunic. He tried to fight it, but Farkas grew hard. 

“Why don’t you say we have a few more drinks, then you pups could show me where you live,” she winked at Farkas. 

“I think not,” Vilkas eyed his brother who was clearly enticed. Vilkas couldn’t deny he found her appealing too, but his worry for her vampirism overtook his base needs. 

“Disappointing,” she sighed, brushing a hand over Farkas’, “Just you then, big boy?” 

“I-” Farkas stuttered, unable to think straight. 

“She will make you her thrall,” Vilkas warned in a growling tone. 

“Thrall? Ha!” She laughed, “You don’t know how it works do you?” She stared at Vilkas, “I can’t enslave either of you. Hircine’s grasp is too strong. I could, however, give you a taste of something you could never get from these tavern whores.” 

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Vilkas questioned. 

“You don’t,” she shrugged, “but if I could have done it, I would have several werewolves under my control by now. Your blood is immune to mine. We can fight to the death with relatively matched skill, but we could not turn one another.” She looked back to Farkas with heavy lids, “You are welcome to bite me and try.” 

Farkas grunted, his erection full and aching. He gripped his tankard harder and threw it back, signaling the wench for a refill. This time Lilith paid the woman, winking at Farkas as she poured his drink. If Vilkas wasn’t there, she would be riding him behind the inn by now. Oh, how she loved a big man between her legs. 

“I think it best if you leave this city,” Vilkas stated after finishing his mead. 

“I think a lot of things, doesn’t mean it’ll happen,” She watched the bard get up to start a ballad, “Besides, I think your smarter sibling here wants me to spend a little more time here.” 

“Farkas?” Vilkas looked to his brother, who looked away from him. “You must be joking. Seriously?” 

“She’s not hurting anyone,” Farkas looked at Lilith. 

“Not yet,” Vilkas crossed his arms across his chest, “But she will before she leaves.” 

“Only if you beg me to,” Lilith winked at Vilkas. 

“Keep your dirty fangs to yourself,” Vilkas snapped. 

“I would think you would find my fangs quite clean and...pleasurable when used right,” she looked back at Farkas, who now had a blush under his war paint. 

“Tell you what, if the both of you tire me out then I’ll leave,” She grinned, “I do have a lot of stamina though.” 

“Not happening. I’ll slay you here and now if need be,” Vilkas threatened, although the man in him wanted to see what she meant about using her fangs. 

“If you do that the guards will think you killed an innocent woman. That wouldn’t look good on you would it?” Lilith leaned her elbows on the table, pushing her breasts further out to their viewing pleasure. “Come on, let’s have some fun. It’s not every day you get the chance to tumble with an apex predator. Unless you have some bitches back home?” 

“Aye,” Farkas grunted, “you would be the first.” 

“Farkas, I won’t allow it,” Vilkas said. 

“I’m a grown man Vilkas,” Farkas turned on him. 

“And a stupid one at that. She’ll have your neck in her mouth the moment you let your guard down,” Vilkas warned him. 

“Well, that’s not the only place I’d put my mouth,” she reached a hand on top of Farkas’, “What do you say handsome?” 

“I’m interested,” Farkas admitted. 

“I’m not letting you go with her alone anywhere,” Vilkas stated. 

“That’s fine, I like an audience,” Lilith licked her lips, “Anywhere, in particular, you want to take this? You know the area better than me.” 

“Uh,” Farkas had to think. 

“Outside the city,” Vilkas sighed, “Not letting you near the citizens of Whiterun.” 

“Ooo, naked under the moonlight with two strapping werewolves. On a full moon none the less,” She pulled her cloak and hood back on, “Poor me at the disadvantage, helpless between two savage beasts.” 

The full moon was one of the reasons they trained so hard today. Physically exerting yourself was one way to make sure you could control your beast when the pull of the full moon was strongest. They followed her outside the inn and through the city gates. Farkas was close to her while Vilkas kept a distance, disgusted that this was even happening. Not only was his brother about to fuck an elven vampire, but he was going to have to watch. When the two brothers were younger, they had shared a woman or two, but that was nearly a decade ago. They had outgrown that phase. 

“Is this far enough out?” Lilith asked as they reached a cluster of trees and shrubs, far from the sight of the nearest road. “Would you rather we find a cave?” 

“This is fine,” Farkas grunted, walking up close to the woman. 

“How would you like to-” 

Farkas cut off her question by forcing his mouth on hers. His tongue explored her mouth, careful to avoid her fangs. She brought her hands up to his head, using his weight to propel herself up and onto his waist. She wrapped her legs around him, her arms on his back, undoing his armor straps. Farkas had kept his mouth on hers, his hands gripping her ass hard. Vilkas sat on a rock a few feet away, trying to ignore that the sight was making him hard. 

Lilith unbuckled the last strap, Farka’s chest piece falling on the dirt. She pulled off her cloak, pressing her breasts up to his face. He wrapped his lips around one of her dark nipples, suckling while keeping one hand on her back and another on her ass. She began to moan, unashamed of their company. 

Vilkas moved his hand to press against his throbbing member, wanting relief without actually masturbating to them. Farkas came down to his knees, bringing Lilith to the ground and resting her back against the damp grass. He started stumbling over the laces of her corset, causing her to laugh at the unsuccessful attempt. She reached around herself and expertly undid the piece. Farkas pulled her blouse off, exposing her fully to him. The only things left on her a silver necklace rested between her breasts and her long boots. She brought her legs up, resting the backs of her knees against either side of his head on his shoulders. She pressed her hand down on him, moving his head between her legs. 

Farkas caved into her wants, enjoying giving more than receiving. He lapped at her wet folds, her blue-tinted skin glistening in the moonlight. She arched her back, her nails digging almost painfully into his scalp. Farkas pressed a finger into her, pushing it down to the knuckle. She was already soaking for him. It took a lot of restraint for him not to just rut into her now, but he wanted to make her squirm. 

Farkas sucked on her clit, making her slam her hands into the ground. Her nails pulled at the roots of the grass as she neared her climax. Vilkas couldn’t take it anymore, pulling himself out to stroke his length. Farkas pushed another finger in and curled it against her g-spot, making her finish. Her walls clamped around him tight, reminding him just how small she was compared to him. He noticed how two of his fingers were enough to have her completely stretched, and for a moment, he worried he wouldn’t be able to fit himself in her. 

Lilith propped herself up, pulling at the strings of his trousers. He let her pull them down to expose himself, her eyes widening. She knew he would be big, but she wasn’t expecting him to be  
big. Lilith brought her mouth to his engorged cock, exposing her fangs to him. He winced for a moment before she took all of him in her mouth. His shaft pressed snug between her fangs, going the length of her mouth and into her throat. She moved her tongue around his member, sucking him. Farkas began to move his hips back and forth, fucking her throat. It was so wet and surprisingly warm. He had expected her insides to be cold, given that she  
undead. 

Vilkas held back a groan as he saw his brother’s massive length disappear into the elf’s mouth. He could see, thanks to his heighten senses, her throat expand to accomidate him. She apparently had no gag reflex. 

Lilith felt Farkas’ cock twitch, threatening to spill inside of her. She pulled herself away and moved her face under him. She gently stroked her fangs down the length of his shaft, sending sparks of sensitivity through his loins. He moaned, gripping a hand in her long black hair. He watched her through half closed eyes, her hair reaching down to the curve of her ass. Farkas had never given much thought as to the color of a woman’s skin, but he was finding he liked the dark on dark scheme. He even liked seeing the contracst of his pale flesh against her. 

“Almost out of steam already?” Lilith teased. 

“Not yet,” Farkas grunted. 

“Lay down,” Lilith demanded, pushing him hard in the chest. 

He followed orders, complying. She adjusted herself to straddle him, her legs on either side of him. From this angle, he and Vilkas could see just how serious the size difference was. She stroked his cock against her stomach, the tip landing on her belly button. Lilith brought herself up over the head, then slowly pushed herself onto him. Farkas let loose an animalistic growl as he hit her bottom. Just as he wondered, he didn’t fit completely inside of her. About an inch and a half of him was still outside of her, but he couldn’t care given how damn tight she was. He felt like he was ripping her in half. Almost like trying to fit a greatsword in a dagger’s sheath. 

“Are you-are you okay?” Farkas questioned, worried that he was hurting her. 

“Better question,” she started as she arched her hips and rolled them into his, “Is are you?” 

Farkas let out a bark of a moan at the stimulation, his hands quickly snapping to her tiny waist. She rode him, grinding herself against him. He thrusted himself up into her to match her pace, feeling like he could blow any moment. Lilith changed to circling her lower half, changing direction at random interevals to keep him from getting adjusted to it. 

Vilkas was pumping himself into his hand, watching her as he tits bounced at each motion. She leaned back and looked at him. She blew a kiss to him dramatically, making sure he knew she saw what he was doing over there in the dark. He felt a knot in his stomach, not wanting to give the vampire the pleasure of his desire. 

“I can’t last much longer,” Farkas admitted, sweat dripping from every inch of his body. 

“That’s okay, it looks like your brother is just about ready to take the reins. You may top me,” Lilith moved herself off of him and laid back on the ground. She spread her legs out far, Farkas grabbing them and pushing them above her head. Her face was sandwiched between her legs as he pounded into her. Painful shocks of pleasure hit her in waves as he pushed against her cervix. The lewd noises coming from their gentials being violently forced together sent them both over the edge, Farkas nearly howling as he came inside her. 

He leaned down on her and she brought a hand up to stroke his hair, “Good boy.” 

“Aye,” Farkas accepted her teasing. 

“Are you ready Vilkas?” She called out to the Nord who looked away from her. “Oh come now, you didn’t finish just from watching did you?” 

“Shut up,” Vilkas replied as he walked toward her, pulling his armor off. 

“Mhhhmmm,” she purred, pushing Farkas off of her, “I’m going to enjoy breaking you.” 

“You won’t enjoy any of this,” Vilkas stated as he used his wolf strength to force her back against the ground. 

He wasted no time, bottoming himself out into her. Lilth let out a small cry as he forced himself all the way in, pushing past her limit. She wrapped her legs aoround his waist as he reletnlessly thrusted into her. Vilkas didn’t like that he was succumbing to his base needs and had no intentions to try and pleasure the monster under him. 

Lilith brought herself up to put her head in his neck, biting into him with her fangs. He groaned at the action, pushing her back into the ground and ramming into her as hard as he could. He found the pain of her bite pleased his inner beast just as much as her tight core, but he didn’t want to admitt it to himself. Vilkas, keeping his hands on the vampire’s shoulders to pin her down, brought his mouth down to her breats. He sucked and bit at her dusky nipples. Even though it wasn’t his intention to give her any pleasure, he found her cumming at his abuse. 

Her walls tightening on him almost finished him, but he didn’t want to let her climax decide when he was done. Vilkas turned her small body over, pulling her hips up until she was on her knees. He adjust his position and forced himself back into her. Lilith’s nails elongated at the stimulation and dug at the soft ground in front of her. She arched herself up to make him hit a deeper angle. She felt his hands give way to claws as he was losing control of his beast. 

Farkas called out to his brother, but he couldn’t hear anything beyond the pounding of his own heart. He was on the verge of turning, his legs lengthineing and gaining power behind them. Lilith felt like she was going to explode in the best way possible. She didn’t expect getting mated by a wolf to happen tonight, but she wasn’t against it now that she could feel how his shaft changed inside of her. Vilkas clutched her hair and forced her head back, lifting her up by the roots of her hair. She exposed her fangs to him as he snarled his sharpened teeth. His face was still human, but his lower half had changed along with his arms. His eyes glazed over gold. His beast was communcating to her, them fighting for dominance. 

Vilkas couldn’t take it anymore, exploding inside of her while biting into her neck. He could taste her sour blood in his mouth as he calmed down and shifted back to his human self fully. Lilith laid on the ground with her hands under her for support. She knew that he would overpower her, but she didn’t expect him to really do it. 

“By Ysgramor,” Vilkas moved off of the small, bleeding woman. 

“And you were worried about me doing something,” Lilith turned around to face him “That actually hurt,” she had restoration magic flood her neck to heal the bite wound. 

“I’m sorry,” Vilkas ran his hands over his face, “I didn’t mean to-” 

“Relax,” Lilith held a hand up to him, “Your wolf came out. It’s a risk when predators collide like this. They fight for dominance. I suspected this as a possibility.” 

“And you wanted it anyway?” Vilkas asked. 

“Oh of course,” she grinned at him and curled a tongue around one fang, “I live for the pain.” 

Vilkas looked at her with a slightly disgusted, yet slightly turned on expression. Farkas had put his armor back on and handed Vilkas his. Lilith changed back into her clothes and wrapped herself in her cloak. 

“Well boys, it’s been fun. I am true to my word, so I will be moving on from Whiterun. I’ll be sure to look you up next time I’m in the area,” She waved a hand at them while she stalked away into the night.


End file.
